


Marry Me, Siha

by TheFlamingNymph



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Colonist (Mass Effect), Destroy Ending, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Paragon Commander Shepard, Post Destroy Ending, Post ME3, Post-Series, Slow Dancing, Vanguard (Mass Effect), War Hero (Mass Effect)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4862087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlamingNymph/pseuds/TheFlamingNymph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the galaxy safe again, a brief moment for a break turned into the promise of a lifetime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me, Siha

**Author's Note:**

> MzRogueRaz came up with this lovely idea, and I just had to write it out.

Thane watched her for a moment. Commander Aeryn Shepard, survivor of the Mindoir raid, war hero of Elysium, first human Spectre, savior of the Citadel, vanquisher of the Collectors, destroyer of the Reapers, savior of the galaxy. Though she shared some of those accolades with her fellow Commander, and they both stood as the pride of humanity, there was one thing she was that Ryal was not: his Siha. 

And she was working herself to death. It was easy enough to overlook with an untrained eye, but his were trained and he knew her well. The half finished protein shake on the corner of her desk, the condensation rolling down the side evidence of how fresh it was. It was only this morning she had fainted from overtaxing her biotics while injured, the shake was the barest consolation that she was taking steps to prevent a repeat. He could see the tension carried in her back as she leaned over her desk to peruse a datapad, her weight shifted to the side as she favored her left leg, her knuckles white against the second datapad held in her right hand. He could see the creases at the corners of her eyes, more numerous than they had been even a year ago, and the dark shadows that gathered underneath. 

So enraptured she was in her task that she jumped slightly at the weight of his hands on her waist and the warmth of his lips against her neck. A hitch in her breath and a brief pressure as she leaned her head against his was all the acknowledgement she gave before her eyes returned to her datapads. It wasn't enough she had saved the galaxy, he thought, she had also tasked herself with rebuilding it and he feared she would not rest until it stood completed, or the sea claimed her. 

It took a few clicks through her sound system before a suitable song started playing, and she turned from her task to find his hand outstretched towards her. "Thane..." Her tone was amused and exasperated at the same time, gesturing to the device in her hand. He gently removed it from her, setting it besides its twin on her desk. His hands slid effortlessly around her back, pulling her against him as he started to sway with the music. The minutes ticked by, and he felt the tension ebb away from her until her head rested against his chest, following his lead lazily. "How do you do it? Shrink the world until it’s just you?" There's a light chuckle in her voice, of awe and wonder, and he could feel the tightness in his chest at the swell of feelings for her. 

"Marry me, Siha." It’s a quiet rumble of a request, said low into her ear as he pulled her even closer to him. 

Her head moves back off his shoulder, and her green eyes snap upwards to meet his, her lips parted ever so slightly. One second. Two seconds. Three. Her parted lips spread into a smile before they press into his, and she further melts against him. Her hand caresses his cheek as she pulls back, the smile still twisting her lips. "Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos make me squee. Comments make my life.


End file.
